


The story of one Inception

by saiditagain



Category: Inception (2010), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Porn With Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditagain/pseuds/saiditagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Венеция. Всем известный городок на северо-востоке Италии. Водные каналы вместо дорог. Гондолы вместо автомобилей. И мосты. Более четырех сотен мостов. Голубое небо без намека на облачность, жуткая влажность и жара. Столбик термометра подобрался к отметке в восемьдесят шесть градусов по Фаренгейту. Кондиционер с трудом справляется с нагрузкой, изо всех сил пытаясь понизить температуру хотя бы до семидесяти. За окнами слышны голоса туристов и шум вод Гранд-канала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of one Inception

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, знакомьтесь.  
> Это боксерские бинты, часто упоминаемые в тексте: http://s016.radikal.ru/i336/1603/cf/bd50ddb529d9.jpg .  
> А здесь, та самая квартирка, в которой происходит действие: http://kvartirastudio.ru/design-interior/img/italy-venice-03.jpg http://kvartirastudio.ru/design-interior/img/italy-venice-06.jpg http://kvartirastudio.ru/design-interior/img/italy-venice-04.jpg http://kvartirastudio.ru/design-interior/img/italy-venice-05.jpg .
> 
> Фишка с нейросинхронизацией позаимствована в фильме, который "Тихоокеанский рубеж", поэтому он упомянут в шапке. Процедура проверки совместимости, точнее ее скелет, взят оттуда же.  
> Детали о топологии, юридическом образовании Имса и давнему знакомству - отсылка к работе, находящейся в процессе написания.  
> Остальное - больная фантазия автора.

Венеция. Всем известный городок на северо-востоке Италии. Водные каналы вместо дорог. Гондолы вместо автомобилей. И мосты. Более четырех сотен мостов. Голубое небо без намека на облачность, жуткая влажность и жара. Столбик термометра подобрался к отметке в восемьдесят шесть градусов по Фаренгейту. Кондиционер с трудом справляется с нагрузкой, изо всех сил пытаясь понизить температуру хотя бы до семидесяти. За окнами слышны голоса туристов и шум вод Гранд-канала.

Честно говоря, Артур был уверен, что задание они завалят. Имс никогда не любил придерживаться плана, зато был щедр на критику и имел какую-то нездоровую тягу к импровизации. Еще любовь к приключениям, не подразумевающим под собой ничего хорошего, кроме свистящих в воздухе пуль и разъяренных головорезов на хвосте. Но не в этот раз. То есть, без перестрелки, конечно, не обошлось, а рубашку, перепачканную в пыли и крови, вряд ли спасет химчистка, но кейс с заветной аппаратурой, добыча которой и была целью задания, стоял на невысоком столике посреди небольшой гостиной. 

Модифицированная версия PASIV, создающая не только общий сон, но и общую нейронную сеть между создателем сна и архитектором. Подробные инструкции, информация о процессе функционирования, результаты медицинских и военных испытаний, список подходящих смесей для погружения и необходимых проверок совместимости — все было распечатано, аккуратно разложено не только по папкам, но и по полочкам в голове Артура. Спасибо длительным перелетам из одной части мира в другую и свободному времени, внезапно появившемуся из-за смены часовых поясов.

— Ты бы кофе выпил, может? — от мыслей Артура отвлек Имс. Полуголый Имс с полотенцем на плече и стаканом воды в руках. Похоже, даже привыкшему к палящему солнцу Момбасы имитатору было несладко в городишке, который так любили туристы.

— Кофе? В такую жару? — немного раздраженно отозвавшись, он прижал пальцы к вискам. Шестичасовая разница с Вашингтоном выбивала из колеи. Организм бунтовал, упрямился и ни уговоры, ни здравый смысл не могли его образумить.

— Можешь поспать. На кровати, а я перекантуюсь на диване, — выдав очередное предложение, Имс отхлебнул воды и прикрыл глаза, упираясь поясницей о столешницу.

Маленькая студия. Слишком маленькая для двоих. Артур не собирался спать на кровати, которую от гостиной отделяла тонкая складная перегородка. Несмотря на то, что не воспользоваться возможностью вздремнуть — кощунственно. Основная и самая трудная часть задания была выполнена, оставалось только провести пару-тройку пробных погружений, чтобы убедиться в работоспособности устройства, а то мало ли что могли пропихнуть контрабандисты, повернутые на желании сорвать куш и скрыться из виду, обрубая все возможные ниточки, ведущие к ним, как обратная связь в электрической цепи. Не зря говорят, что опыт приходит с годами.

— Успею поспать. Вся ночь впереди, — Артур шумно выдохнул и провел ладонью по лбу, поднялся с места и достал из холодильника маленькую бутылочку воды, особо не медля и делая сразу несколько глотков. Остыть, конечно, не получилось, но вот жажда хоть немного поутихла.

— Нам бы заняться делом, закончить все и поскорее забыть этот «райский уголок», как страшный сон, — хлопок дверцы и в голосе слышен неприкрытый сарказм, — Райский уголок и адское пекло. Ты читал инструкции, которые я присылал по электронной почте?

— Читал, читал. Мне вот только интересно, драка на кулаках — тоже часть твоего плана? Я случайно могу разбить тебе нос или губу, — с наигранным беспокойством растягивая последние слова, Имс ухмыльнулся и перекинул полотенце через руку, выставляя напоказ целый набор татуировок на груди, плечах и спине, — Еще и мебель пострадает, а после нее моя голова, которую София оторвет голыми руками.

— Мебель останется целой. Стол, стулья и кресла отодвинем к дальней стене. За нос или губу не беспокойся — избивать друг друга не понадобится. Максимум — блокировать удары и считать пропущенные. Четыре к четырем — идеальная совместимость, можно работать, не возникнет никаких конфликтов.

— Конфликты возникнут, если я тебе случайно врежу. Могу ведь не удержаться, детка, — очередная самодовольная ухмылка расцвела на его лице. Полупустой стакан с водой отправился на край столешницы рядом с сушилкой для посуды, и Имс принялся передвигать мебель, предпочитая не тратить время на болтовню. В кои-то веки.

— Ты неплохо справляешься. Переоденусь и вернусь, — в ответ Артур получил только негромкое хмыканье. Ножки легкого кресла с резной спинкой со стуком соприкоснулись с полом. В другой части небольшой квартиры хлопнула дверь в ванную.

Опустевшая гостиная выглядела вполне неплохо. Имс сидел на диване, передвигать который было бессмысленно, полотенце висело на спинке.

— Так быстро? — удивленно приподняв бровь, он оглядел Артура и шутливо добавил, — Обычно копаешься целую вечность. Или снимать рубашку проще, чем подбирать новую, чтобы и с галстуком сочеталась, и с костюмом?

— Будешь таким же разговорчивым, когда получишь в нос? — покрутив в руках небольшой рулон светлых бинтов, Артур положил его на ладонь и задумчиво оглядел, вспоминая порядок действий. В майке было куда легче переносить жару, жаль только от влажности не спрятаться — волосы, не уложенные гелем, пестрили завитушками, на лбу выступала испарина, ткань липла к голой спине.

— Серьезно настроен? Говорил вроде, что без мордобоя обойдемся, — Имс хмыкнул, потер ладонью шею и пальцами почесал отросшую бороду.

— Не хочу вывихнуть запястье или повредить суставы. Вдруг в тебе проснется садист? Лучше быть подготовленным, — накинув петлю на большой палец, задумчиво протянул Артур и выровнял бинт с запястьем, делая три оборота, затем обернул внизу через ладонь и трижды вокруг ладони, еще раз точно так же, но уже по диагонали.

Имс пришел в себя, когда светлый хлопковый бинт, судя по всему, заблаговременно приобретенный в каком-нибудь жутко дорогущем магазинчике спортивных товаров (потому что это был Артур, рубашки которого стоили, как небольшая галерея в Брюгге), бережно обхватывал каждый палец на левой руке координатора. Чертовски привлекательное зрелище — ладонь, затянутые тканью костяшки и щелчок липучки на запястье.

— Звучит не очень-то оптимистично, — невпопад отвечает Имс и разваливается на диване, всем своим видом демонстрируя безмятежность и расслабленность. Наигранные. Артур все равно не смотрит на него, а если посмотрит, не заметит фальши. Возится со своими бинтами, старательно обматывает левую, пока Имс глаз не сводит, облизывает губы и больше думает о том, как бы сцепить эти самые руки вместе, а лучше ослабить полоски ткани и связать их между собой. Слишком странно? Девиацией какой попахивает? Да ему плевать, честно говоря. С Артуром иначе никак — может ведь действительно двинуть в нос или отыщет местечко побольнее, не скупясь на воспоминания о положении болевых точек на суставах рук или ног, а если разойдется, то и по яйцам прилетит.

Имс поморщившись вспомнил, как пару раз получал пулю в лоб, разбивался о недружелюбный тротуар, падая с тридцать шестого этажа, как на приличной глубине в баллоне внезапно заканчивался воздух, как бешеная псина вгрызалась в глотку, а заодно и еще пару-тройку особо «веселых» и «приятных» выбросов. Хоть рейтинг составляй. Да-да, «ТОП-10 самых оригинальных выбросов от крошки Арти». Фантазии Артуру хватало, если дело касалось макета или выбора смеси для погружения и пробуждения, а не пресловутого сбора информации, когда он больше напоминал контрол-фрика, готового каждое слово записывать в ежедневник и сутки напролет чахнуть над базами данных, папками и какими-то распечатками, занимающими весь стол. В такие моменты к нему было лучше не приближаться и бутылки с водой оставлять на краю стола, чтобы без руки не остаться, а то ведь некуда будет иглу вводить. Хотя вену найти можно не только на запястье. И, да, Имс временами утрировал, перегибал палку, но все равно играл с огнем, снова и снова цепляясь, выводя из себя и довольно усмехаясь.

— Так и будешь сидеть? Я понимаю, что квартирка на пару недель в нашем распоряжении, но вряд ли соседство кому-то из нас в удовольствие, — размяв шею и плечи, Артур шумно выдохнул и провел тыльной стороной ладони по лбу. Самый верхний слой бинта потемнел в нескольких местах.

— После увлекательного путешествия по всем закоулкам моего подсознания, сопряженного с воспоминаниями, не захочешь уходить.

— Если думаешь, что обмен будет приятным — ошибаешься, — пожалуй, слишком холодно отозвался Артур, отступил на шаг назад. И еще на шаг, когда Имс поднялся с места. Слишком быстро, пожалуй, для человека, вальяжно расположившегося на диване и совершенно расслабленного. Ему разве что зубочистки в зубах не хватало и бутылочки пива под рукой.

— Мне всегда было интересно, детка, — хрустнув пальцами, Имс развел плечи и сжал пальцы в кулак, — Помнишь первую нашу встречу или уже забыл? Перепуганный третьекурсник Принстонского университета. Заливал мне что-то про общую топологию и какую-то гипотезу Пуанкаре прямо в метро, боялся смотреть в глаза и постоянно поправлял очки. Давно хотел спросить: ты носишь линзы или сделал коррекцию? Тогда ведь умудрился проглядеть табличку с собственным именем, пока я торчал в толпе встречающих.

— Хочешь вспомнить о том, что было почти семь лет назад? — на этот раз Артур звучал не холодно, а безразлично, отступал шаг за шагом, в то время как Имс приближался — мягко, спокойно, улыбаясь и обнажая зубы.

— Почему нет? Напомню, как ты забыл закрыть дверь в ванную изнутри, краснел и отворачивался, еще извинялся. Как будто я был оскорблен, — он тихо фыркнул и закатил глаза, облизал губы и продолжил, — У тебя уже тогда была классная задница, сладкий. Помнишь, как неумело ты целовался и ерзал, постоянно просил остановиться?

— Имс. Достаточно. У нас полно работы. Предаваться воспоминаниям будешь, когда закончим, — грубовато перебив, Артур снова стер пот со лба, искренне надеясь, что на щеках не выступил румянец. Это было бы по-идиотски. Совершенно глупо. Вестись на провокации всегда глупо. Нелогично, неразумно. И еще десяток синонимов подобрать можно, если возникнет необходимость.

— Всегда думаешь только о работе, — Имс сделал еще шаг вперед, удивленно округляя глаза. Ему показалось или сейчас что-то проскочило в непозволительной близости от щеки? О, судя по выражению лица Артура, не показалось, нет — кое-кто решил перейти от слов к действиям.

— Замахиваешься на меня, детка? Смелый поступок, очень, — снова та же ухмылка и кулак Имса встречается с чужой челюстью. Удар слабый, но неожиданный — Артур не успевает ни увернуться, ни блокировать его. Возможно, останется синяк, вряд ли что-то более серьезное.

— Один, — вслух считает тот и морщится, отступая теперь в сторону, комната ведь не резиновая, а оказываться в углу слишком рискованно и совсем небезопасно. Анализ — важная вещь в любом деле, не только в бою, но и во время приготовления кофе, например. Надо думать, как много нужно воды, и какую крепость напитка желательно получить на выходе.

От очередного удара Артур умудряется увернуться, проскакивает под рукой Имса, планирующего на этот раз апперкот, и ударяет кулаком в спину. В пол силы.

— Один-один, — выровняв счет, он снова делает шаг назад, разминает плечи и шумно выдыхает, стараясь не улыбаться.

— Бьешь сзади? Помнишь мой совет? Не бойся быть посмелее, — шаг вперед, рука Имса полностью разгибается, но вместо ребер встречается с локтем — блокаж, за которым следует целая серия барабанных ударов в живот. Оказывается, умный мальчик может быть еще и занозой в заднице, но Имсу совсем не больно, он улыбается, вспоминая занятия боксом.

— Два — один. Может, начнешь защищаться? — нетерпеливо выдает Артур. Его глаза блестят. То ли от энтузиазма, то ли из-за выброса адреналина, но замолкает он очень быстро и снова болезненно морщится.

— Два – два, — настала очередь Имса констатировать факты, ухмыляясь и сожалея лишь о том, что следы не видны из-за идиотской майки, уже мокрой, — Мне жаль Ариадну. Она вряд ли сможет надрать тебе зад. Или есть способ, когда совместимость выявляется в каком-нибудь танце? Или в чтении стихов?

— Очень смешно, — ответ Артура пропитан сарказмом, а сам он накидывается на Имса с кулаками, но тот хватает его под руки и град ударов приходится на плечи и спину.

— Неплохо, сладкий. Тебе надо поработать над обороной. Желательно, практически, а не читая какой-то бред в интернете и изучая видео-уроки, — пока Артур трепыхается и пытается хоть как-то изловчиться, пустить в ход еще и ноги, Имс самым будничным тоном раздает бесценные советы, — Закончим с проверкой. Мы очень даже совместимы. Я — имитатор, то есть универсальный участник погружения с использованием нейросинхронизации. Думал, упущу деталь, касающуюся моей специализации? Я не настолько невнимательная деревенщина. Признайся, что хотел помахаться.

— Не хотел! Больно надо мне бить твою самодовольную рожу, — прорычал в ответ Артур и, притихнув на пару секунд, снова пустил в ход кулаки, — Я устал, упустил из виду деталь. Так бывает! Убери уже руки!

— Упустил деталь? Слабо верится. Ты трое суток провел, уткнувшись в бумаги, верно? Чертов любитель все контролировать, записывать, перечитывать и проверять, — почти мягко закончил Имс и остановился, прижимая Артура к стене. Артура, все еще пытающегося защититься и что-то доказать самому себе.

— Дергаться заканчивай, — коротко оборвал Имс и, привалившись всем весом к Артуру, освободившимися руками перехватил его запястья. Липучки, закрепляющие бинты, поддались легко, полосы ткани связались в узел. Артур дернулся. Затем дернулся еще раз, похоже, готовый уже начинать возмущенный монолог, втирать что-то про нарушение рабочих отношений и сыпать оскорблениями, но Имс опередил его. Снова:  
— Заткнись, Арти. Ты же умный мальчик. Если тебя успокоит болтовня, можешь рассказать мне что-нибудь о множествах или пределах, как раньше. Постарайся без заумных слов, я учился на юриста все-таки, — став буквально на несколько минут автором монолога, он прервался и провел носом по щеке Артура, довольно улыбаясь, — Так вымахал, но все еще боишься зайти дальше?

— Точка _x_  называется предельной для подмножества _A_  в топологическом пространстве  _Х_ , если всякая проколотая окрестность…

— Игнорируешь? Хорошо, детка. Давай, продолжай, — Имс только ухмыльнулся и облизнул губы, прижимая руки Артура прямо к стене над его головой, с интересом наблюдая за взглядом карих глаз, направленным куда-то за плечо.

— Если всякая проколотая окрестность точки _x_  имеет с  _A_  непустое пересечение, — буквально на автомате покончив с одним определением, ухватился за другое и продолжил монотонно бормотать, — Сепарабельным называется топологическое пространство, содержащее в себе…Имс! Омойбог! — на одном дыхании выдав вместо «всюду плотное множество» — непонятно что, Артур прижался затылком к стене и шумно выдохнул.

— Это всего лишь моя рука. У меня их две. Не отвлекайся, Арти. Слишком интересно слушать про сепара.… О чем ты там? — усмехнувшись, он продолжил возиться с пуговицей на чужих брюках.

— О сепарабельном топологическом…пространстве и всюду плотных множествах, — громко сглатывая скопившуюся во рту слюну, зажмурился Артур и попытался дернуть руками, но Имс держал крепко.

— Не знаю о том, как там всюду плотно. Может, есть что о тесноте? — одной рукой орудовать оказалось совсем неудобно, но Имс справился и пустил в ход пальцы, небрежно задирая чужую майку.

— Т-теснота? Это супремум теснот топологического пространства во всех точках, — уже заговариваясь, Артур сжал руки в кулаки и зажмурился, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом с Имсом. Не хватало еще, чтобы тот понял — игра пришлась по вкусу. Единственная огреха — нужно было чуть больше фантазии, чтобы все вышло не так очевидно.

— Не знаю насчет пространств и супремумов, но в штанах у меня определенно тесно, — задумчиво пробормотав, Имс протолкнул колено между ног Артура, невинно интересуясь, — Супремум — это что вообще?

— Точная верхняя граница. Инфимум — точная нижняя, — коротко и уже не так громко и уверенно, как раньше, ответил Артур, судорожно выдыхая, при этом понимая, что еще чуть-чуть и придется сдаться, признаться хотя бы себе в том, что ни одна деталь не была упущена случайно.

— Отлично, детка. Вот там, где точная нижняя у меня уже и тесно, и всюду плотно, — скользнув ладонью по спине Артура, Имс почти ласково погладил его и отпустил руки, все еще спутанные между собой полосками ткани, чтобы пройтись пальцами по бокам, спуститься к бедрам и резко прижать к себе, вынуждая тереться о любезно подставленное колено.

Артур молчал. То ли язык проглотил, то ли в гениальной голове стало совсем пусто. Даже без мыслей и болтовни сейчас он выглядел довольно горячо — все пытался куда-то деть собственные руки, не обращая внимания ни на задранную майку, ни на сползшие до бедер фирменные брюки. Потемневшие глаза блестели и жадно смотрели на Имса, все еще выдерживающего дистанцию между их лицами. Не прошло и четверти минуты, как игра в гляделки надоела, и Артур сам прижался к губам напротив, раскрывая рот и позволяя чужому языку вытворять все, что вздумается. Похоже, кто-то по памяти нашел кнопку переключения между режимом строптивой сучки и горячего зубрилы. И, да, Имс готов был часами наблюдать за Артуром, который терял над собой контроль и превращался из ледышки в покладистую и отзывчивую лапочку (как-то иначе назвать его в этот момент невозможно было).

— Какой шустрый, — нехотя прервав поцелуй, пробормотал Имс и отстранился, несколько раз прикоснулся губами сначала к подбородку Артура, затем спустился к шее, принимаясь вылизывать кожу. Артур не возражал — шумно дышал, старательно подставлялся и самозабвенно двигал бедрами, желая выжать из тактильного контакта так много, сколько вообще возможно. Он только вошел во вкус, как Имс, резко развернул его к себе спиной и буквально впечатал лицом в стену, заставляя выпрямиться и снова поднять руки. Ему хотелось взбунтоваться, вывернуться, самому стянуть идиотские бинты, но мозги отключились — Имс прижимался к нему сзади, дышал в плечо и через тонкую ткань свободных льняных брюк чувствовалось, насколько он заведен. И, блять, Артур не смог не застонать в голос, тем самым только поощряя Имса двигать бедрами, раздразнивая и потираясь пахом о его задницу.

— Имс… Давай, я не против, — с трудом выдавливая из себя слова, Артур прогнулся в пояснице и сам двинул бедрами, мысленно благодаря за заблаговременно расстегнутые и приспущенные брюки, сейчас ему хотя бы тесно не было.

— Давать что, Арти? — задрав майку до лопаток, Имс принялся лениво покрывать его спину короткими поцелуями, изредка сжимая зубами кожу, оставляя красноватые следы и наслаждаясь тем, как он снова и снова вздрагивает, определенно возбужденный и чувствительный. Имс прекрасно понимал, чего тому хотелось. Хотелось сейчас и, возможно, с самого момента встречи в Момбасе всего пару дней назад. С Артуром было непросто — его хотелось взять, одновременно не медля ни секунды и мучительно растягивая удовольствие. И, судя по тому, как уверенно он сдернул белье и брюки, первый вариант даже не планировал уступать второму.

Имс расстегнул свои брюки, приспустил трусы и с облегчением выдохнул в спину Артуру. Все еще было жарко, но уже не так ощутимо. Кондиционер размеренно гудел, справлялся со своей работой. Имс тоже справлялся. Сплюнув в ладонь, он пару раз провел по члену, облизал пальцы и мазнул между ягодиц Артура, тут же зашипевшего и дернувшегося.

— Тише, детка, тише, — свободной рукой Имс погладил его по боку и на пробу толкнулся, раздвигая ягодицы, — Какой же ты классный, Арти, — наклонившись, сжал зубами кожу на загривке, откровенно наслаждаясь тяжелым дыханием и редкими стонами. Тот все еще был напряжен, немного зажат, но ни беспокойство, ни волнение не омрачали картины — Артур был возбужден, чертовски сильно, вот только трахать его было рано. Рано, если Имс хотел сделать это снова, а он хотел. Чего уж скрывать? С ума его сводил этот педант и консерватор.

Сжав пальцы на бедрах, Имс снова толкнулся вперед, не проникая, принимаясь ритмично двигаться, так же быстро, как мог бы трахать Артура, но не сейчас — у них еще полно времени. Для начала достаточно показать то, что можешь дать, заинтересовать и раздразнить, а там и уговаривать не придется — сам захочет, если перестанет игнорировать собственные желания.

— Хочешь кончить? — Имс остановился, хоть это и было совсем непросто, слыша недовольный стон. Черт, он поклясться готов, что может в деталях представить выражение лица Артура, — Отвечай, детка.

— Хочу, черт! Имс! — почти выкрикивая каждое слово, Артур оглянулся через плечо и уперся локтями о стену. Руки уже затекли, спина ныла, но куда больше сейчас беспокоил жар внизу живота и крепко стоящий член.

Ему хотелось разрядки — Имс мог помочь. И не скупился на ласки, переместив руку с бедра на его член, медленно большим пальцем оглаживая головку, а затем проводя по всей длине. Артур застонал, прикусывая губу, чтобы не стать раза в три громче — здесь все же были соседи, а за окнами — туристы. Зато Имсу, похоже, было наплевать на всех, он явно был сосредоточен и знал, что делать: сжимал у основания, скользил кулаком вверх, подкручивая ладонь под головкой, наслаждаясь тем, как Артур с каждым новым движением отпускал себя и тяжело дышал, выстанывая что-то невнятное, зато уже более громкое и похожее на "Имс". 

Еще десяток секунд, несколько правильных движений и Имс снова толкнулся вперед, прижимая Артура всем своим весом к стене, чувствуя, как пальцы стали липкими и влажными.

— Арти, сладкий? — негромко позвал Имс, потираясь колючей щекой о загривок, где еще виднелся след от укуса, но тот молчал. Кажется, у кого-то там все еще были звезды перед глазами, а ноги стали ватными — отступишь на шаг, и свалится мешком на пол.

Проворчав что-то невнятное, Имс потянул Артура на себя и подхватил на руки, дотаскивая до спальни и почти бережно укладывая прямо поверх светлого покрывала. Ему все еще хотелось кончить самому, но дрочить не хотелось, а вот развести Артура на второй раунд — с удовольствием.

— Это был…интересный эксперимент, Имс, — через пару минут Артур наконец подал голос и ухмыльнулся, кое-как без рук стягивая брюки и белье, мотающиеся уже где-то в районе лодыжек, — Развяжи, м?

— Конечно-конечно, — с усмешкой ответив, Имс выполнил просьбу и повернулся на бок, наблюдая за тем, как быстро исчезли бинты с запястий Артура, а когда он поднялся с кровати, удивленно хмыкнул. Пожалуй, даже немного оскорбленно, — Уже уходишь?

— Мне нужно в ванную, — пожав плечами, Артур достал из тумбочки пачку сигарет и зажигалку, а сам развернулся и, сверкая голой задницей, направился как раз куда хотел, пнув по пути кейс с PASIV, убранный Имсом со столика на пол,— Не надо так смотреть на меня, ладно? Ты не такая уж деревенщина, а я не такой уж эгоист. Вернусь и продолжим.


End file.
